The First Snowflake
by Scribbler91
Summary: COMPLETE (KxK)(AU) Kenshin has to leave Kaoru without saying goodbye and she's heart broken. Years later, they meet up again. But then a disaster strikes...Will Kenshin and Kaoru ever get the love they deserve? CHAP 5 & EPILOGUE REDONE! Please reread!
1. Prologue

A/N: This story popped into my head when I was watching the movie Elf. Just suddenly, when I was watching that movie, I began to think of this idea, and began to _cry_. CRY, during a comedy. It was really weird…and so, when I got home, I came and wrote this story. It's complete. If I hadn't completed it tonight, I probably never would have finished it. So I did finish it tonight, and will post the chapters every few days…I really hope you like this story. I'm a very inexperienced writer (much better at poems…) but I think this is a pretty good story. Not as good as some people's, like Chiki's or Sorena's, but I don't think it's too bad…lol. Anyways, you guys can tell me what you think when you review! So now, read, relax, and review!!!

"Kenshin, I love you so much! Will you stay by my side forever and never ever leave me?" An eight-year-old Kaoru asked.

"Of course I will Kaoru! I love you too. I promise never to leave you. I swear on my Uncle Hiko's sword," nine-year-old Kenshin replied. Swearing on Uncle Hiko's sword meant that that promise could never be broken; both Kaoru and Kenshin knew that. Uncle Hiko's sword was not to be taken lightly. Kenshin, who had started training with Hiko three years ago, knew this, as did Kaoru, who sometimes watched Kenshin train. So Kaoru took Kenshin's promise to heart.

"Kenshin! Your Uncle Hiko is here! It's time to go," Kaoru's mother called outside, where the children had been playing.

"I'll be there in one moment, Kamiya-dono!" Kenshin yelled inside the house. "Good bye Kaoru! See you tomorrow." Kenshin began to walk inside, when Kaoru ran up to him and hugged him. "Oro?"

"Remember your promise, Kenshin! You can't break it!" Kaoru told him, and hugged him tighter. As she broke away from him, to let him leave, she saw something. "Look! Kenshin, it's the first snowflake of the year! That definitely seals our promise, don't you think?"

"Yes Kaoru, it does. Good bye, and see you tomorrow," Kenshin said to Kaoru, and left with Hiko.

,-_-,

"W-what do you mean we're leaving tomorrow?" 

"We have to leave, Kenshin. We have no choice. Your father is on his deathbed, we have to go see him before he dies. And we'll be staying in Kyoto, we won't be able to come back here to Tokyo, because his affairs are a mess, and I'll have to organize them," Hiko told Kenshin.

"B-b-but, Kaoru! I can't leave Kaoru! I made a promise, a promise on yo-"

"We have to leave Kenshin. I'm sorry," Hiko cut Kenshin off. He picked up Kenshin, who had started crying, and his and Kenshin's suitcases (he had packed before Kenshin had come home). As they left the house, and drove past Kaoru's house, if you listened closely enough, you could hear Kenshin sniffling, and murmured words,

"I'm sorry Kaoru. I didn't mean to break the promise. I love you…"

A/N: All right, I KNOW 9 and 10 year olds aren't like that, BUT, this is MY story, so I can do what I want with out…lol…so, now, PLEASE, review and tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter comes out…(it's already all written, BUT, still…) Oh yah, will you also PLEASE read my poem, Loving You, and review it? (after you review this) Thanks a ton!!! And I'll thank all my reviewers and answer any questions at the end of next chapter…

REVIEW

 |

 |

V


	2. Ten Years Ago Today

Disclaimer: I sort of forgot to do one last chapter…heheh. So…I do own Kenshin, Kaoru, and the rest of the gang. But none of the evil characters….WHAT? Fine, I DON'T own Rurouni Kenshin, any of the characters, and all that crap. Satisfied?

A/N: YAY! I got my braces off today! Finally…(I know, I know, that has nothing to do with the story. But, it's just so exciting…lol) Anyway, uh…I went and corrected a little mistake in the last chapter (something about Kaoru watching Kenshin practice, except I had accidentally put Kaoru watching Kaoru practice, or something like that…) Got five whole reviews! Now, I hope to get more than that on this chapter…what do you say? Glad those who DID review liked it…and here's the second chapter:

**Chapter One:**

**Ten Years Ago Today**

"Ten years ago, today…" Kaoru murmured, as she looked at her calendar. No one else heard her. But she didn't want to be heard. Then, Kaoru saw the the infamously hyper Misao bouncing (Misao's version of walking) towards Kaoru.

"Kaoru! Guess what? Aoshi asked me to go out with him! He finally asked me out! I can't believe it!" Misao practically shouted into Kaoru's ear. Kaoru swore she could see the hearts in Misao's eyes.

"Good for you Misao." Kaoru said, in a monotone voice, and just looked back in her calendar, in which the date DECEMBER 10 blared back at her in big letters.

"Huh? You're not happy for me? Wait, I know you've been waiting for this day for me ever since I set eyes on Aoshi-sama! What's wrong Kaoru, what's wrong?" Misao asked, concerned.

Kaoru merely showed Misao her assignment book, the date blaring up at her, reopening the wound. December 10th, the last day Kaoru ever saw Kenshin. The day they promised each other never to leave one another's side. The day before Kaoru's heart tore in half, and never healed. She may have only been nine, but she knew she had loved Kenshin. Tears began to gather in Kaoru's eyes.

"OH! I'm so sorry Kaoru! I really didn't mean to-to, well-"

"Rub your love in my face the anniversary of the day I lost my own?" Kaoru said, her voice wavering. A tear fell down her cheek. Misao hugged Kaoru.

"You'll see him again. I promise-you'll find him one day!" Misao said to Kaoru, which made her break down even more.

"D-d-don't-don't ever say that w-w-word! Promise! No one ever keeps their promises. HE didn't!" And Kaoru ran out of the cafeteria, the wound totally open, tears pouring down her face. She didn't hate him. She just loved him. Equal emotions. Have you ever read "The Lady or the Tiger" in literature and discussed it? Love and hate, the same thing…Kaoru loved Kenshin so much, but hated him for leaving her, for breaking his promise. 

Kaoru eyes had tears in them the rest of the day, and she wouldn't speak to Misao. She felt too vulnerable to talk to anyone. When Kaoru got home from school, she finally called Misao and apologized.

"Misao, hi, it's Kaoru. I'm sorry for earlier, it's just today…well, you know…" Kaoru broke off, trying to think of what to say.

"It's alright, Kaoru," Misao replied. "I understand. And you will see him again. I know it. People like you aren't supposed to be separated from their soul mates-huh?" The tone came up when you have a phone and someone hung up, but you didn't. Kaoru had put the phone down after Misao had said, "You will see him again" and began to cry. She couldn't help how this day affected her, even though it had happened ten years ago. The wound had never fully healed…

The next day at school, Kaoru apologized again. "Misao, I'm sorry, AGAIN. Now let's change the subject, to something totally different. And forget about you know what until next year."

Misao agreed, though she knew Kaoru wouldn't forget about _it_. She would think about it every day, the wound slowly healing, until a year from yesterday, when it burst back open and began to bleed. Like a scar with strong emotion behind it…which the wound really was, except the wound was mental, not physical. 

The last few weeks of the semester passed by peacefully, with no more public displays of distress or tears of anything. Everyone studied, took their exams, and went away to vacation when winter break began. Then, the new semester started…

**Review Responses: **(and if you you didn't really ask a question or put something I can't really respond to, I'll just say thanks)

**LittoGrrlStephie** – Nope, sorry, Kenshin's not going to turn Battousai in this. This story's going to be more focused on Kaoru than Kenshin. And, the story's already prewritten (otherwise, I'd never have finished it)

**Kayhoka**** Ayanithne, Kenshinhimura_luver – thanks for reading! Glad you like it…**

**Uenki** – Oooh! You said it was "quite a plot"!!! Yay! Glad you like the plot…hope you like the rest of it, lol

**Brittanie**** Love – You think it's sad? (that's good). It means I can actually write to change people's emotions! (That one of the things I really look for in stories...glad it's actually in mine!)**

So, Please review and tell me what you think!!!

 |

V


	3. Why Did You Leave Me?

Disclaimer: I DO own Trust and Betrayal (god is that movie bloody!) but I don't actually own Kenshin, which really sucks…

A/N: Sorry I didn't really update earlier, I've just been really busy (Bat Mitzvah this weekend!). And I won't be able to update again for a few days…but I'm thinking of waiting for at least 5 more reviews for the next chapter! So, please, after you read this, REVIEW!!! I beg you! Now, on with the story…

**Chapter Two: Why Did You Leave?**

"Kaoru, did you hear? There's a new student! In our class! I wonder what the person will be like. Maybe we can make friends with them!" Misao said perkily, while Kaoru just stared at the board with glazed eyes, off in her own little dream world. 

Kaoru "woke up" when the teacher went to the front of the class. "Today there is a new student coming to class. He used to live in Kyoto, but moved here this winter break. Please come into the room and introduce yourself," the teacher said to someone out in the hall. 

As the boy came in, Kaoru became pale. He was short, had violet eyes, and red hair. 'C-could it be _him_?' Kaoru wondered. 'He looks so much like him…did he really come back after all these years?' The boy began to introduce himself.

"Hello. My name is Kenshin Himura-" Kaoru fainted.

Misao shrieked as Kaoru collapsed. The boy next to her yelled out, "Mrs. Tae! Come quick! Kaoru Kamiya has fainted!"

'Kaoru…?' Kenshin thought, and rushed to see what had happened, and if it really was Kaoru, his Kaoru. As Kenshin reached her, she began to revive. She began to get up, and all she could see was violet and red. As her eyes began to focus on what she was seeing, she started to fall again. "Ken-shin – why? " Kaoru began to say, but couldn't finish. Only Kenshin heard what she said as he caught her. 'Why? Kaoru, are you asking why I left you? I really don't know…' Kenshin thought. 

,-_-, 

Kaoru awoke in the infirmary in the school. As she awoke, she could see Kenshin sitting beside her. "Kenshin," she said softly. Then, a little louder, "Kenshin? Is it really you?"

"Yes, Kaoru. It's I. It's Kenshin," Kenshin said, hoping she wouldn't faint again.

"Oh my goodness! It's really you! It's Kenshin! It's YOU!" As it registered in Kaoru's brain, she threw herself forward and wrapped her arms around Kenshin, and began crying. "It's really you! I've missed you so much Kenshin!"

"Shhh. It's all right, Kaoru. I've missed you too. I've got a lot of explaining to do, don't I…" Kenshin asked, almost rhetorically.

"Yes, you do Kenshin," Kaoru said through her tears. "You have a lot of explaining to do." Kaoru finally began to calm down and stop crying, sniffling occasionally.

"Why don't you come to my place after school? I'll explain everything. I promise. I'll meet you at your locker after the last class, all right?" Kenshin asked soothingly.

"Yes, Kenshin," Kaoru smiled up at him, her eyes red-rimmed from crying. Though Kenshin still thought she looked beautiful. "I better get to class, and you should to. It's your first day here, after all." They parted, and met at Kaoru's locker after the last bell of the day had rung.

Kaoru talked with Kenshin as they walked to his house. He wouldn't tell her anything about his departure. He promised to, though, when they reached his house. Luckily, Kenshin's house was only a few blocks away from the school. When they got to the house, Kenshin unlocked the door and told Kaoru to get comfortable. "This will probably take awhile, if you want me to answer all your questions…" Kenshin told her. So they got comfortable, had some drinks and food, and Kaoru began her interrogations.

"Why did you leave? Why did you break your promise? I've been pondering that for ten years now…" Kaoru asked.

"My father was dying, and Uncle Hiko told me when I got home from your house that we were going to see him, right at that moment. He also told me we had to stay there because all of his affairs were a mess. Apparently, he had many debts, was engaged to more than one woman, and many other things I really don't want to mention. And Uncle Hiko said he had to straighten everything out in Kyoto. He said he couldn't do it from Tokyo. And he thought that I didn't need to tell you where I was going…which is why I never did tell you. I'm sorry. I never wanted that promise to be broken." Kenshin told Kaoru, and hugged her.

"I accept your apology. I was just so heart broken…but now you're here. So everything is all right. Now that you're here, everything will be perfectly fine…"

I hope you liked that chapter! Now, will you please, please, PLEASE leave a review!!! I don't even care if it's a flame, I just want you to review!! (actually, I'd PREFER no flames, but, lol…) Oh, and **Brittanie** Love**, I haven't had a chance to read your story yet, since I've been really busy. But, I promise I will soon!**

Click that button!


	4. A Promise Renewed

A/N: SOO sorry I haven't updated in awhile!!! I've been REALLY busy this week, with school, my bat mitzvah, and other junk. YAY! Bat mitzvah's finally done…and it was so fun! Anyway, hope you like this chapter! (Actually, uhh…)

Disclaimer: I own Trust and Betrayal, and I'm planning on buying some manga and some dvd's of the anime, but I don't actually own the series or the characters or anything…

**Chapter 3: A Promise Renewed**

The rest of the year progressed just fine. Kaoru told Misao about Kenshin, and they met and became good friends. Kenshin became friends with Aoshi, and Sano, who was like a brother to Kaoru. Kenshin and Kaoru went out on many dates throughout the year. They shared their first kiss, and had many more. They professed their love for each other innumerable times. They spent more time together than anyone could think possible. They were teenagers in love…

Finally, they graduated from high school. Kenshin and Kaoru each went to the same colleges, still were a couple, still did everything together. Until, December 10, once again, everything changed…

"Kaoru! Would you like to go ice-skating today? I know you've been wanting to for awhile," Kenshin asked.

"Of course Kenshin! I'd love to go. I'll meet you outside my dorm room in fifteen minutes. Alright?"

"Alright. See you then!" Kenshin replied. He changed into warm clothes, slipped the gift he'd bought for Kaoru into his pocket, and walked to Kaoru's dorm. He got there as she was locking her door.

"You look gorgeous today, Kaoru." He smiled, the infamous Rurouni smile. The two hooked arms, and walked to Kenshin's car. He drove to the ice skating rink that was a few miles away from where they went to college.

As they were ice-skating, they began talking. 

"Kaoru, remember what day this is?" Kenshin asked.

"Of course I remember, Kenshin," Kaoru replied serenely. She was really enjoying skating along with Kenshin by her side.

"Well, I would just like to renew my promise." Kenshin stopped on the rink, and motioned to Kaoru to stop, which she did. "I love you so much, Kaoru. I promise that I will never leave you again. I will always be by your side. I promise this, with all my heart. I love you, Kaoru."

Kaoru's eyes began to fill with tears. They were tears of happiness, and love, though. Not tears of sadness. "I love you too, Kenshin. I promise I won't ever leave your side, either." She leaned forward and lovingly kissed Kenshin. As they broke apart, they hugged each other tightly, enjoying the feeling of security, and warmth, and just the closeness of each other.  

Kenshin remembered the gift he had in his pocket for Kaoru. "Oh! Kaoru, I have a gift for you! It's a symbol of my promise to you." He pulled out the box, and gave it to Kaoru. She opened it, and inside the little velvet box was a necklace. It was silver, with a single snowflake charm. As Kaoru looked up to thank him, she noticed something…

 "Look Kenshin!" Kaoru exclaimed. "Look! It's the first snowflake of the year! This is just like when we were little, when you promised me you wouldn't leave me and I saw the first snowflake of the year. This snowflake really does symbolize our love and promises." Kaoru hugged Kenshin once more. After awhile, they began ice-skating again.

Finally, they left the ice skating rink.

Before they got in the car, once again, they told each other "I love you." Those words were sacred. They meant so much, and took so little to say. How such three simple words could mean so much, neither Kenshin nor Kaoru knew, but they knew the feeling, and what the words meant, and so they said them often.

As Kenshin and Kaoru were driving home, they had to stop at a red light, but it turned green quickly. Kenshin stepped on the gas, and began to go. However, one car did not stop when its light turned red. It just kept going. It rammed into Kenshin's car. There was a large crash heard that night, and a scream. Kaoru saw some bright lights, managed to whisper "Ken – shin" and then all went black.

People PLEASE don't hate me! Pretty pretty please! It's going to be a little angsty after this, but I PROMISE it will have a good ending! 

A few review responses: **Kayhoka**** Ayanithne-this is most certainly not the end! There are still…lemme check…wow, only TWO chapters left? And a really short epilogue…I can't believe how short this story actually is…ah, whatever. This IS my first good story, so I guess it's ok it's short… ****Soccer/Anime Girl-See, when I say 10-year-olds are too young, I mean they're too young to profess their undying love to each other (though, if you've read To Kill A Mockingbird…Scout and Dill…um, anyway…). I, personally, think 10 _is a little young to be going out or whatever, but that's because I'm 12 (almost 13. Lol. Actually, when I was 10, I think I didn't really care. But, when I look at the 10-year-olds at my school, they're so SMALL…)._**

Anyway, PLEASE review and tell me what you think! Please, please, PLEASE review! I'd really appreciate it!

Click that button!


	5. The Coma and the Recluse

A/N: Sorry I didn't post this earlier, I was busy and reading some other fanfics…I really should NOT have started on this site and fanfics, now I'm totally obsessed with them and it's all I do (read fanfics) -_- However, good news! Since I have a few days off from school (Thanksgiving break, YAY) I might work on the "sequel" to my poem Loving You (to all who have read it). Well, I'm hoping to work on it…uh, anyway, on with the story, the chapter you've all been waiting for!

**Chapter 4: A Coma and a Recluse**

As Kaoru awoke, she found she was in a hospital. But, Kenshin wasn't there beside her, and Kaoru began to panic. There was a nurse in the room, so Kaoru asked what had happened. 

Apparently, a car had run the red light and run into Kenshin's car. Kaoru had luckily just broken an arm, and fainted from the shock. Kenshin, however, wasn't so lucky…

"Can I see him? Please, please let me see him! I feel fine, let me go visit him!" Kaoru begged and pleaded, and the nurse finally gave in. She led Kaoru to Kenshin's room. Kenshin was just lying there on the hospital bed, his eyes closed, his skin deathly pale. Kaoru froze at the sight. She managed to choke out "W-what's wrong with him? He-he-he's alive, isn't he?" 

Kaoru was desperate. She needed to know.

The nurse replied, "He's alive, but he's in a coma…the doctors don't think he will ever wake up. He can either stay like this forever, or be taken off life support and die-"

"NO! Do NOT take him off life support, do not!" Kaoru replied harshly, and threw herself to her knees at Kenshin's side. "Kenshin," Kaoru totally broke down and began sobbing, "K-Kenshin, how c-could you do this to me? Y-y-you broke your promise again! You broke it! You broke your promise! P-p-please, please don't leave me! I beg you, d-d-don't! Please, wake up!" Kaoru was crying hysterically next to Kenshin. She wouldn't stop crying. She couldn't. Kenshin had meant the world to her, and now he was gone. Well, not totally gone, but, he practically was…he would never wake up, the doctors said.

,-_-,

Kaoru felt she had nothing left to live for. She visited Kenshin every day after class and talked to him, but he couldn't respond. He was as good as dead. Kenshin, her Kenshin, was gone, and Kaoru didn't know what to do. She had literally lived to see Kenshin, to talk to Kenshin, to love Kenshin, and now he was gone. No one, not Sano, not Misao, not Aoshi, not her mother, no one Kaoru knew could cheer her up. She became deeply depressed. During all the years Kaoru spent at college, she visited Kenshin every single day, going even when she was sick. She knew that even though the chance of him actually waking up was nonexistent, there still was a chance. A very slim, small chance. But it was still a chance. And Kaoru lived for that, for that chance, and so she visited Kenshin every day, hoping to be there when he awoke.

After Kaoru finished college, she got a job at a place near the hospital, and still visited Kenshin every day. Finally, her mother decided it was time to make Kaoru let go of Kenshin and move on. She forced Kaoru to find work in a different city, to get away from Kenshin. She hoped Kaoru would become less depressed with other things on her mind, so she found work in Kyoto for Kaoru, and made her take the job. Even though Kaoru no longer could visit Kenshin, she still had the necklace he gave her. The charm that symbolized his promise that he would never leave her…It kept alive in Kaoru the hope that one day, Kenshin would wake up. That little silver charm is what made Kaoru get up in the morning. However, at work, she never spoke to anyone, and her work was mediocre. She didn't try hard, but she didn't slack. She just did the work, because her mother made her stay at that job in Kyoto.

Kaoru was like a recluse: she spoke to no one, associated with no one, lived alone, and never went anywhere except for work and to buy the necessities. She began to write stories, stories of love and passion, stories of hope, depression, loneliness, anything that she was feeling. Kaoru published under the pseudonym of Snowflake, because if someone  who knew Kaoru read her stories, they would know that whatever story it was, it was really Kaoru's own story, but in different words and context, and Kaoru didn't want that; she didn't want pity or people trying to comfort her. The only thing that would be able to comfort and heal Kaoru would be Kenshin's waking. 

One day, seven years after Kaoru had slipped into her shell, she finally agreed to do a book signing. Several of her stories had become bestsellers, and her publishers were urging her to do one. "Just one" they said. And so Kaoru Kamiya did a book signing, for her books under the name of Snowflake. It was a typical book signing, with people lining up behind a table where Kaoru sat, asking her to sign a book she had recently written, called _Broken Promises. It was her most famous novel yet. Someone asked Kaoru where she had gotten the idea for the book, and she started to cry. However, she quickly composed herself and apologized, saying, "Personal experiences," and managed to give the person a faint smile._

***

There is an important fact you must know before I go on. The old Kaoru, the happy one, had always worn her hair up in a high ponytail that reached mid-back. And she never, ever, wore the color black and hated it with her entire heart; she had always worn brightly colored clothing with beautiful jewelry. Now, the depressed, novel-writing Kaoru had hair that was a little below her waist; she had not cut it since the crash; she always wore black, and a hat that usually covered her eyes. She hated the color, but she thought it suited the depression and sadness in her life.

***

Kaoru was looking down at the table, at her hands, waiting for the next person to come up and ask her to sign her novel. A man came up. She could tell it was a man, even though she was looking down, because of his heavy footsteps. The man handed her a book and asked her to sign it. His voice sounded vaguely familiar, though Kaoru couldn't place it. She ignored the feeling that was beginning to grow in her gut. Kaoru then wrote a little note in the book, signed it, and asked the man's name, so she could personalize the message a bit more (her fans liked the little "personalized" notes). He replied…"

*****

Haha! Evil cliffie! To get back at all those mean authors who do them all the time *tomato SPLAT* Hey, don't blame me, blame those cliffhanger-istic authors…Anyways, next chapter is the last chapter! And I really wanted to play a joke on you guys and put a THE END at the end of this chapter, but it wouldn't work…I should have done it on the last one. THAT would have been fun :D Heehee! Actually, there's a REALLY short epilogue after the next chapter, and then an author's note…

Oh, I meant to put this before, but sorry on the shortness of the story and all the chapters! I'm just not experienced enough in the writing department to add useless but interesting details to make it longer…lol. Or it could just be that I can't put any more into my plot…anyway, sorry about that. I know I really don't like when authors have short chapters, but I'm one of those, so…

Yay, I got SIX reviews on this chapter!! That's the most I've ever gotten on a chapter, except on my poem…oh, whatever…anyway. A few little comments and review responses to the readers: 

**LittoGrrlStephie****: Wow, I JUST realized it was actually YOU, the author of Law Crazy, who reviewed! I hadn't noticed it when I was reading the reviews! Anyways, I think I did the cliffhanger to get back at you, for your evil one. And I still think it's Mr. White who did it (I was hoping after you had gotten more reviews for the chapters, there would be more ideas and thoughts of people, but not many…). And is Mr. White Enishi? Someone's review mentioned that, so I was thinking…Also, someone mentioned Shurra could have done it…which makes me think. AHH, what am I doing? I should be leaving this in a review…oh well :D And yeah, I'm 12, but I'll be 13 in a month and a few days! And, as you can see, they WERE in a car crash…hope you enjoyed this chapter! (well, I guess you couldn't really enjoy the chapter since it's like…depressing, but…)**

**IY JA-MO RK:** There is DEFINITELY going to be a good ending! I can't stand sad endings. I mean, well, I can but I like happy endings much better. And Kaoru will NOT die and Kenshin will NOT find someone else. I'm sorry, but I can't stand that sort of thing either…I can't stand Kaoru or Kenshin being paired off to anyone except one another. Other alternate pairings are ok, but I'm really just for traditional. And, I understand Tomoe and Kenshin, since Tomoe was the first one he met…but of all the fanfics I've read, none of them have been just Tomoe and Kenshin in the story with no Kaoru, so I'm not sure how I'd like that…

And thanks to **Brittanie**** Love, Schmuck, Gaby (hyatt, and Kayhoka Ayanithne who also reviewed! And I'd really appreciate it if you'd review on this chapter, too!**

PLEASE press that button and leave a review!


	6. Together Forever

Disclaimer: RK is not mine. Sigh.

**Author's Notes:** About that …" at the end of the last chapter, it may look like a typo, but it's for a cliffhanger effect, that the person is about to speak…so, um, yeah… Here's the last chapter! Well, kinda-sorta. There's an epilogue after this…Which you *must* read. So, I'm not going to keep you here with endless chatter…Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! Now, read and review!

**IMPORTANT!!! MUST READ! Gypsy-chan, being the sweetest person ever, has revised both chapters 5 and the epilogue, to put more fluff, and make it last longer and all that junk (basically, put more stuff to make it better…) but it's a LOT different, so everyone should reread them! And, these 2 chapters are basically written by Gypsy-chan, not me. So, read on!**

****

**Chapter Five: Together Forever  
  
"My name is Himura, Kenshin Himura, Snowflake-dono."   
Kaoru slowly looked up. She saw the red hair, the violet eyes, the short stature…it really was Kenshin.  
"K-Kenshin?" Kaoru whispered, not believing her eyes. "Kenshin, is that really you?" She said a little louder.  
His eyes widened as he saw the rare blue eyes on her face. "Kaoru? Are you Kaoru Kamiya?" As she lethargically nodded her head, his voice lowered to a questioning whisper, "My Kaoru?"  
As Kaoru finally absorbed this information, she jumped up and threw her arms around his neck. "It's really you Kenshin! I can't believe it! You're alive," she cried, "I've missed you so much!" ******

"I've missed you too," he uttered softly as he returned her hug. After several minutes together, he gently removed her arms from around his neck and moved back from her slightly. He wanted to get a good look at the woman whom he thought he would never see again. Kaoru blushed under his gaze. She quickly averted her eyes toward the floor. Kenshin took his hand and tenderly brushed it alongside her cheeks, wiping away her remaining tears. The gentleness of his touch caused Kaoru to burst into tears again. She buried her head into Kenshin's chest and began crying hysterically.

"I thought... I thought you were dead," she sobbed, "Where... where have you been for all these years," she choked out through more tears. Kenshin wrapped his arms around her tighter while burying his face into her hair. 

"I'm so sorry for taking so long to get back to you. I..."

He was abruptly cut off by a tap on the shoulder. When Kenshin turned, he found a woman smiling widely at him. Being an avid reader and fan of Kaoru's books, the woman immediately recognized Kenshin as the one to whom Kaoru had written two books about. "Excuse me," she began, "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but are you the guy in Snowflake's book? I mean, I've read every novel she's written and I could swear you fit the description of her lost love."

Kenshin and Kaoru suddenly blushed from her words. The woman shouted, "Oh my god everyone! Snowflake has found her lost love!!"

The news of Snowflake finding her lost love went buzzing through the crowd. One young man, standing within earshot of the woman, turned to a section within the book and skimmed over a couple of paragraphs. He jerked his head up and hollered, "Yes! Yes! I think the red haired man is the guy in Snowflake's book! Hey buddy, can I get you to sign my book?"

Within a few seconds, the crowed began to grow into a frenzy. One section of the crowd began chanting and shouting for Kaoru. "Snowflake! Snowflake! Snowflake!" While the rest of the crowed shouted for Kenshin's autograph. Kaoru's face suddenly flushed from all the excitement. Her manager quickly called for the security guards in order to get the crowd under control. While Kaoru's manager and security guards busied themselves with the crowd, Kenshin took Kaoru's hand and lead her out the back door to where his car was parked. As he reached into his pocket to get his keys, he suddenly felt a little guilty for having rushed her away from her book signing.

"Kaoru," he said while opening up the passenger door of his car and helping her in. "I'm sorry for interfering with your book signing this afternoon."

Kaoru shook her head as she watched the man she loved get into the driver's seat. "Kenshin you idiot, seeing you alive and well is more important than a book signing session." Kenshin gave her a smile of relief. Kaoru returned his smiled. "I'm sure my manager will make you pay by having you sign autographs too, at the next book signing," she finished with a playful poke to his shoulder.

"Oro.."

Kaoru let out a small chuckle. "Oh god how I missed hearing you say that."

Kenshin lips curled into a smile as he began driving away from the book signing event. As they drove down the street, Kaoru turned her head and began staring out the window. Her mind suddenly became filled with so many thoughts.

_"God I missed him so much. But... he never answered where he's been all these years? Why didn't he come for me? Is it because he... he fell in love with someone else?" Kaoru's face suddenly paled at that thought. "Please no... I can't bear the though of knowing that he has found love in the arms of someone else."_

"Kenshin, please stop the car," she said softly, "we need to talk."

He glanced over to her and noticed how her body seemed tense. _"Something is wrong."_

"Kaoru..." She didn't answer. He pulled over immediately and turned towards her. "What's the matter Kaoru," he asked while stroking her shoulder gently. Kaoru fought hard to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill. She breathed deeply before answering him.

"When I found out that you were in a coma, my whole world came crashing in. We had finally gotten back together and then that terrible accident happened. I sat by your side night and day, praying that you would wake up. But you didn't. Everyday, it was the same, I'd sit by your bed side waiting patiently to see your beautiful violet eyes. After a while, my parents decided it was best for me to move on. I refused at first, but they insisted. They kept saying it was for the best. I've been so sad and lonely over the years. I never thought I would see your handsome face again." Several tears streamed down her face. Kenshin took his hand and slipped it into hers as she continued.

"Tell me Kenshin," she turned her head toward the window and stuttered, "have you... have you... found someone else? Is that why you haven't contacted me for all these years?"

Kenshin was taken back by her question. "Is that what's bothering you Kaoru?"

Kaoru turned back to face him and nodded her head slowly. Kenshin sighed heavily as he withdrew his hand from hers. A large knot seem to grow in the pit of her stomach as Kenshin began his response.

"Six months after you left town, Uncle Hiko decided it was time to take me off of life support. He didn't think there was any chance that I would survive. I had been on life support for so long. When the day came for the doctors to remove me from life support, I somehow began breathing on my own. Everyone at the hospital called it a miracle. A couple of days later, the doctors ran a few tests on me. It was at that time that I was informed of suffering partial memory loss. The doctors said it happened sometime after I was taken off of life support. It took a long time to recover my past memories. Uncle Hiko had become overly protective of me. He was very selective as to which part of my past he wanted me to know about. I guess he felt as though I would relapse in a coma or something if I were told about something sad or depressing. After years of therapy, Uncle Hiko finally decided to tell me about you."

Kaoru raised her head and stared into his eyes as he continued.

"My uncle told me that you were once very important to me. I tried so hard to remember you. But for some reason, I just couldn't seem to remember what you were like. I became so frustrated. My therapist, Dr. Megumi Takani, suggested that I visit some of the places I use to go to when I was a child. She said that touching or smelling things that were familiar to me would help bring back some of my memories. So one day, I asked my uncle to drive me back to the spot where we use to go ice-skating. He didn't want to do it at first, but I insisted. When we arrived, I stepped out of the car and began walking around. The place seemed vaguely familiar. Suddenly, I felt a snowflake fall upon my face. It was the first snowflake of the year. That's when everything started to come back to me. I started to remember you." Tears began to trickle down Kaoru's cheeks. Kenshin took his finger and brushed them away.

"I went home that night and began dreaming about you. I dreamed about how we first met, our first date, our first sweet kiss...," Kaoru blushed at that remark, "...and then of my promise to never leave you." He sighed deeply as he held his head down. "I've broken that promise to you so many times. It was at that point that I began to feel as if I wasn't worthy of your love. So..." he swallowed hard and glanced at her from out of the corner of his eyes, then continued, "I thought it would be best if I stayed out of your life. I assumed you were living happily somewhere with a person who deserved your love. One day however, I received a copy of your book in the mail. I don't know who sent it but there was something about that the book that caught my attention. After reading it, I knew deep in my heart that the author had to be you. That's why I attended your book signing session. I wanted to see you so badly and apologize for breaking my promise to you. Kaoru, can you ever forgive me?"

"Oh Kenshin, I love you so much," she whispered hoarsely as tears trickled down her face. Kenshin gently took her chin and tilted it toward his. He slowly captured her lips with his in a kiss. After they broke apart, Kaoru instinctively looked outside the window of the car and pointed, "Look Kenshin..."

He smiled as he saw a snowflake drifting downward. "The first snowflake of the year, just for us."

Kaoru pulled her necklace upward for Kenshin to see. "I've worn it everyday since the day you first gave it to me," she said proudly, "I've never taken it off. I knew you would come back to me, I just knew."

Kenshin leaned in and kissed her again. As he deepened the kiss, Kaoru knew that this time they would be together forever…  
  


THE END!  
  


Author's Notes: So what do you guys think? Do you like the stuff Gypsy-chan added? So there's a lot more fluff now! Well, leave a review and tell me! Also, go and read the epilogue (also practically rewritten by Gypsy-chan) and an author's note which you REALLY need to read! 

REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Epilogue

**IMPORTANT!!! MUST READ! Gypsy-chan, being the sweetest person ever, has revised both chapters 5 and the epilogue (this chapter), to put more fluff, and make it last longer and all that junk (basically, put more stuff to make it better…) but it's a LOT different, so everyone should reread them! And, these 2 chapters are basically written by Gypsy-chan, not me. So, read on!**

**FOUR YEARS LATER.........**

"Please! Please! Let me through," Kenshin yelled as he burst through the doors of the emergency room. "You have my wife in there! I promised her that I would never leave her side. I want to see her now!"

"Mr. Himura, please calm down," said the nurse while resting her hands upon his shoulders, "Mrs. Himura is in good hands. Please," she pointed toward a row of chairs, "have a seat in the waiting area. I'll call you once I hear from your wife's doctor."

Kenshin heaved a sign before walking over to the waiting area. He flopped down in frustration, onto one of the hard cushioned chairs. He then threw his face into the palms of his hands muttering inwardly, _"I hate hospitals!"_ After coming out of his coma and having to go through testing and other forms of therapy, Kenshin swore that he would never step foot in another hospital again. However, this time things were different. The woman he loved and cherished was now in the operating room.

Kenshin glanced down at his wedding band. A small smile played upon his lips as he recalled Kaoru's reaction to his proposal. Three years prior, they had gone back to the spot where Kenshin had given Kaoru her snowflake necklace. That spot was special to them for it held many sweet memories. After enjoying an afternoon of ice-skating, Kenshin presented Kaoru with an engagement ring. Her eyes glistened upon seeing the ring. Before he could get the question out, she threw her arms around his neck, causing him to stumble backward. Kaoru fell on top of him in a pile of snow. That day was the happiest day of his life.

"Mr. Himura, Mr. Himura," the nurse called.

Kenshin jerked his head up. "Yes nurse?"

"The doctor said you can see your wife now."

He rushed over to the desk where the nurse stood. "Please come with me." Kenshin nodded and followed the nurse down a long hallway. At the end of hallway, the nurse stopped in front of a room. "Your wife is in the bed near the window."

Kenshin thanked the nurse and padded softly into the room. When he pulled back the curtain he found Kaoru resting in bed. _"She's so beautiful..."_ His thoughts were cut off as Kaoru eyelids began to flutter.

"Ken...shin... is that you," she asked groggily.

"Yes, I'm right here," he answered after rushing to her side.

"I..... I...." Kaoru tried to sit up.

"Lie still love, the doctor said you need to get plenty of rest." He helped her get more comfortable in the bed.

"Did... you see her?"

Before he could reply, a nurse entered the room carrying a small bundle in her arms.

"Someone wants to see you," the nurse said smiling at Kaoru.

Kenshin helped her sit up as she received the small crying bundle into her arms. The baby settled down after being held by her mother.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Himura," the nurse said as she turned to the happy couple, "you have a beautiful little baby girl."

"Thank you," came Kenshin's reply, "Thank you for taking care of my wife and daughter."

"It was my pleasure," the nurse said as she left the room.

Kenshin turned back to tell Kaoru what he thought they should name their child. He hoped she would like his idea. "Kaoru? I think we should name her Snowflake. Do you like it?"

Kaoru yawned, and murmured, "I like it" as she fell asleep. Kenshin smiled, and thought, _'I promise to take care of both of you, Kaoru and Snowflake, forever…'_

A/N: Hoped you liked it!!! I am also putting the author's note that was originally a separate chapter (originally after this) on here, because ff.net just made a new annoying rule! And I don't want my story to be deleted or anything -_- so, this is the author's note that was originally the next "chapter"

This is NOT the original idea that I came up with while watching the movie Elf. It just sort of developed into this…my original idea was this: Kenshin professes his love to Kaoru at an ice skating rink, when a certain Christmas song is playing (don't remember what it was, but that's what sort of made me think of the story…). Something happens to Kenshin, (dies or leaves or SOMETHING, I have no clue…) and ten years or so later, Kaoru is Christmas shopping, and they're playing that song. She starts to cry, and thinks about Kenshin. Then, it could go two ways: A man sees her crying and asks what's wrong, and the man ends up being Kenshin (and then the rest of the story would develop…) or somewhere else, like a Christmas party or something, she would see him again…yadda yadda yadda. I would LOVE it if someone took this idea and wrote a story. (But only if you think it will be good, don't do it if you just needed an idea and want to try it…) you'd also have to come up with the rest of the plot (duh). But, I would LOVE for someone to write a story with that idea! BUT, if you do, ASK ME FIRST! I have to approve of you writing it…So, if you like it and want to do it, feel free to ask…And I would love it if someone would!

If you've looked at my profile, you'd have noticed I put up my idea for an RK take-off of Rurouni Kenshin. And I *really* need ideas on who each person (besides Will-Kenshin and Elizabeth-Kaoru). So if you'd tell me who you think should be all the characters in a review or email, I'd *really* appreciate it!!! (Oh yeah, and if you want to write my story idea, just email me…I finally put my email on my profile.)

Special thanks to **Gypsy-chan**! She put this story on her site: http: //ww w.geocities .com/kkfan007/ bonuszone. html (take out the spaces)

And it's a site in which she chooses the stories, and we can't apply. So it's a really great honor! Thanks so much Gypsy-chan!!!

And thanks so much to everyone who's read and reviewed! You're all such great people ^_^

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
